Crazy Minds
by SternenDisaster
Summary: In which Mutou Yugi, a well-known detective, is a little shit and Sennen Atem a retired gang leader, who isn't as retired anymore after meeting Yugi. And he desperately needs some goddamn coffee.


"You're crazy."

The statement was spoken with a hint of disbelief and amusement. As if to mock him for even the thought of appearing before that man was insane and stupid – not that it wasn't. He couldn't say that he didn't understand the other, after all once upon a time he wouldn't have even have thought about talking with him.

Then again, once upon a time Kaiba Seto wouldn't have even thought that a talk between a cop and former gang leader was a good idea. No, instead he would have tried his best to catch the criminal and hand him over.

But times changed, and now, even if he didn't want to admit it, he needed that man's help.

"I know," he eventually responded, and it wasn't a lie, "but I still need your help."

The former gang leader scoffed, as he looked with sharp eyes at him.

"For what? What could possibly too dangerous for our little, perfect cop here?"

At that Kaiba bit his lip. Oh, how he wanted to punch that man in his face and see him bleed. But he couldn't. Because in the end Kaiba still needed him, even if he loathed him, wanted him dead.

"Why should I even help you?"

And Kaiba smirked at that. The question he waited for, the one that guy couldn't avoid.

"Because you owe me."

And how he enjoyed seeing the crimson eyes narrowed, looking at him with pure hate. Because in the end no matter if gang leader or author, Atem Sennen hated leaving debts behind and unpaid.

* * *

He was an author. Someone who would take an idea, an inspiration or simply a thought, and turn it into such much more. He would expand it, explain it, make the readers experience the feelings.

He was an author and a damn good one.

He would write the sweetest romance stories, the most heartbreaking tragedies, the most interesting comedies, but once he wrote about action, violence, hurt and comfort or simply life, he would destroy everyone's expectations, everyone's questions and everyone's doubt.

They would tell him how realistic everything sounded, how much feelings there were and all the thoughts hidden in his stories. And he would smile an empty smile, that wouldn't reach his eyes. Because he knew, it was supposed to be like that, it should be like that.

He, after all, used to belong to a gang, to lead a gang and to fight for his life. It was all games at that time and the prices? The prices were of course their lives.

Atem Sennen knew too well how these things used to function, how they still functioned and he pulled himself out of it all two years ago, every determination to never return.

But of course, that bastard had to find him, and ask him for something complete ridiculous, for his help. For the enemy's help.

And Atem just should have declined him, no matter the attempts or wishes, that he would change his mind and he would have.

But then that goddamn idiot needed to mention his family, his cousin and show Atem just how serious he was and that he meant every fucking word that left his stupid mouth.

And in the end, he agreed, because if he knew one thing, then that Kaiba Seto would never dream of letting someone other look after his family (which honestly only consisted of three people; his brother, his grandfather and his cousin). With the expectation, that he trusted that person, that he couldn't do it himself, that he for once, ignored his pride, because he knew,understood, that someone other was better fit for that job.

And at that moment he couldn't refuse, because Atem Sennen loved unpredictable stories.

* * *

"We're here," he could hear Seto's voice say, the discomfort of the situation well hidden. His cousin was still against the very idea of leaving him with one of Domino's most feared criminal in history. In fact, he continued to say, how he shouldn't have made that pact, how a stupid idea it was.

But Yugi knew better. He had seen it in his blue eyes, heard in the way he talked and felt in the way he kept repeating words, searching for mistakes, for anything that would tell him that the former gang leader wouldn't be able to help him. Seto trusted him. No, not in that stupid way of useless talk about how he could tell the other every secret and it wouldn't leave the former leader's mouth. In fact, it would.

No, it was trust in the way, that they reached a mutual understanding, a goal to share for the time being and a broken partnership, that wouldn't last days.

Leaving the car, he felt the pull on his jacket and looked back to see his cousin's icy blue eyes stare at him with an intensity, that he only showed to the most dangerous criminals, when he hurled them to the jail, leaving them there to rot.

It was the look Yugi always got as warning to not fuck up something, to not play around, because Seto knew, no matter how much dangerous Atem was, Yugi wasn't better, in fact, he might have been worse. The look screamed, "Don't fuck up, behave!"

It was the look Yugi always ignored, because fuck no, he wouldn't pass a game. Not even for his life.

"Take care," the words were sharp and colder than ice, but Yugi knew better. Call me, if something goes wrong.

"Maybe," Yugi answered, but his cousin sighed, having heard the real meaning. Probably not.

"Whatever," he muttered with exhaustion.

As the car drove away, Yugi turned around the face the house he would stay in for awhile. White walls, dark red door and a young man standing in front of said door.

He looked like he would rather be somewhere other - not here, waiting for a little, clueless child he needed to look after.

But Yugi wasn't a little child and definitely not clueless.

"Hello," he spoke, waiting for his new protector's reaction.

Crimson eyes met his amethyst ones and Yugi could see the fire in them. It made him smile, especially as the other greeted him as well.

Maybe this wouldn't be too boring.


End file.
